Cuando la ayuda cae del cielo
by Mimi-Hiwatari-Izumi
Summary: Un atolondrado angel aparece en la Seigaku, complicando las cosas mas de lo que estan en las parejas de los titulares,contenido yaoi principalmente MomoxRyo
1. Chapter 1

Prince of tennis no me pertenece TT aunque ya quisiera XD, le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi-sensei,los personajes son tomados para fines del fic , que es yaoi por supuesto, parejas , iran apareciendo en el transcurso del fic.

**Capitulo 1**: **_"La llegada de un ángel"_**

Era un dia lluvioso no habia mucha gente transitando en las calles, el aspecto opaco y gris de los cielos no animaban a la gente a salir de sus casas, solo los que salian a trabajar eran los unicos que estaban de un lado para otro al igual que los estudiantes de las escuelas, inesperadamente la lluvia ceso y una pequeña luz se direccionala del cielo hacia la cuidad, apareciendo una figura humana alada en dicha luz, luego aquel resplandor desaparecio y el sol poco a poco empezo a brillar, aquella silueta estaba en una azotea, movio sus alas ligeramente

Uhm … creo que hice un mal aterrizaje – se oia la voz preocupada apenas podia divisarse que llevaba un traje blanco que fue reemplazado con un traje de escuela- creo que estoy en una escuela …no puede ser se suponia que tenia aterrizar en un lugar menos visible ahora si se enojaran conmigo …- dijo con angustia acomodandose el uniforme de la escuela-

La puerta del servicio se abrio apareciendo dos chicas

Oye tu baja estamos en horas de clases y los alumnos de la escuela no deben de estar aquí – dijo una de las chicas-

Gomen gomen gomen – dijo la otra chica volteando en donde se pudo divisar su larga cabellera rosa y ojos de color celeste que miraba a las otras chicas con angustia

No es para tanto …así que sera mejor que nos acompañes si? En que año estas?-

Uhm eto …tengo 14 años …así que debo de estar en tercer curso …-

Como que crees? Eres una chica muy extraña – se acerco tomándole del brazo- sera mejor que vayamos a la dirección –

En otro ambiente de la escuela comenzaba el cambio de hora y los alumnos en esos momentos podían relajarse hasta que llegase otro el otro profesor , un alumno en especial aprovechaba estos momentos para irse a la cafeteria y buscar algo de alimentos para ''sostenerse'' la siguiente clase, sin darse cuenta se choco con alguien al quien hizo caer

Auch ..eso dolio mucho – escucho una voz grave-

Lo siento lo siento iba muy deprisa que no me di cuenta- el joven que era más alto que aquella persona le ayudo a levantarse-

No te preocupes pero para la proxima tan cuidado si?- sonrio nerviosamente al ver que el chico le miraba detenidamente- sucede algo?

Uhm como que te me haces conocida …- mirandole de arriba abajo – pero que linda eres …- la chica sonrio apenada- pero los de tercer año están ahora en clases que raro que una chica de tercero este por los pasillos

Eto …yo ….bueno soy nueva y pues me perdi y no se donde llegar- se exculpo la chica de cabellos rosa-

Uhm …- rascandose la cabeza- menudo problema …si quieres yo te acompaño pero primero me permites ir a la cafeteria? Tengo hambre y quisiera comprarme algo para comer si?- la joven asintio –

No sabia que Momo-sempai fuera tan atento con las chicas- una voz sarcastica se oyo cerca de los dos chicos –

Echizen ¬¬ …- molesto empezo a coscorronearle la cabeza- acaso no puedo ser amable?

Aunque se me hacia extraño que pensaras en alguien más que en tu comida…-

Uhm enano ya veras …- comenzaron un enfrentamiento de miradas –

Eto …bueno yo …- miro fijamente a las dos personas – uhm …-saco de sus bosillos un papel y miro la foto de ellos en ella- los encontre n.n mi primera mision lo encontre ¡¡¡-saltando de felicidad- yupi yupi los encontre y no me tomo mucho tiempo¡¡

Ryoma y Momoshiro voltearon a ver a la chica y les salio una gota en la cabeza al verla hablando sola, la chica sintio aquella miradas y dejo de hablar sola y se sonrojo apenada

Gomen gomen gomen – se exculpo apenada- no me hagan caso ando media perdida

Eso no tenias que decirnos – dijo el menor mirando hacia otro lado-

Oie Echizen respeta a tus sempai?- le dio un golpe en la cabeza-

Sempai? Pero parece de mi misma edad …- acercandose a ella para notar que era unos centímetros más chico que ella-

Todos me dicen lo mismo que soy bajita aunque no soy menor de edad – empieza a llorar –

Mira lo que hiciste Echizen …- pellizcandole el brazo- pidele disculpas a la sempai-

Auch ..eso dolio momo-sempai …-miro a la chica que lloraba- perdon…- hablo secamente-

Sono la campana de comienzo de clases

Diablos se nos hizo tarde …y no puedo retrasarme a mis clases –mirando a ryoma- de seguro iras a la azotea no?- recibio un bufo de molestia de parte del menor – eso significa un si …así que te dejo a la sempai para que la lleves a las aulas de tercero si?- corrio alejandose de ellos

Momo….sempai …-suspiro pesadamente mirandolo irse- bueno vamos …-

Hai ….- camino detrás de el – sera difícil mi trabajo …- agacho los brazos apesadumbrada-

Sucede algo?- le miro de reojo-

No nada …-

Ryoma no dijo nada más pero no le gustaba aquella joven por alguna razon sabia que habia algo extraño en ella y más aún estaba encolerizado al ver que momoshiro habia sido atento con ella, pero por que estaba pensando en esas cosas? Por que deberia de estar enfadado por eso? Dejo de pensarlo y se detuvo en el inicio de un nuevo pasillo

Ahí están los salones de tercero …- dijo volteándose para retirarse-

Muchas gracias Echizen Ryoma-kun –sonrio dulcemente-

Como sabes mi nombre?- dijo sin quitar el rostro de desinterés en sus palabras-

Intuición femenina- sonrio para caminar en busca de una de las aulas- nos veremos pronto …-

Ryoma no tomo mucha importancia al asunto y se fue por el lado contrario, hacia su lugar favorito; la azotea

Mientras en uno de los salones de tercero un joven cabellos castaños cortos y sonrisa deslumbrante estaba mirando a su compañero de asiento, un pelirrojo de mirada gatuna que estaba complicandose con algunos ejercicios…

Hay ..Eiji tu nunca cambias – dijo acercandose a el quitandole el lapiz que estaba usando- esto se hace así …- empezo a resolverlos fácilmente-

Menos mal que te tengo al lado mio Fujiko-chan …para que me ayudes – sonrio dulcemente- y me salves de sacarme malas notas ¡¡¡

No querras decir de que te haga las tareas y que te sople en los examenes?- le dijo sonriente-

Uhm … pues …que malo eres ¡¡¡ y yo que solo te quiero a ti nomas – haciendose el ofendido-

Eso es mentira ya que en tu vida hay un chico que no soy yo …y eso me hace sentir mal sabias?- fingiendo tristeza-

Que cosas estas diciendo …- dijo sonrojado- Oishi y yo solo somos amigos …-

Pero quien te dijo que hablaba de Oishi ¿? Tu mismo te has delatado-

Fuji …- mirandole con algo de molestia a la que el otro chico respondio con una gran sonrisa-

La puerta del salón se abrio sorprendiendo tanto a los alumnos como al profesor, entrando a dicho lugar aquella joven de cabellos rosas …

Señorita debio de tocar la puerta antes de entrar …- dijo el profesor algo fastidiado por la intromisión –

Lo siento lo siento mucho – dijo agachando la cabeza apenada- es que no conosco mucho las reglas de aquí …por favor perdoneme profesor – alzando su rostro apenado-

Bueno …bueno …como eres alumna nueva te voy a dejar pasar esto si?-

Deacuerdo – sonrio apenada-

A ver alumnos …- no hubo necesidad de hacer algo para llamar la atención ya que la mayoria de los chicos miraban a la alumna nueva ya que era muy bonita pero era muy baja para la edad que ellos tenian y las chicas estaban emocionadas ya que la veian como una pequeña niña dulce- desde ahora su compañera ….-mirando a la pequeña- como te llamas?-

Mi nombre es Mika Minamoto, tengo 14 años y sera un gusto poder estar compartiendo aulas con ustedes –haciendo una pequeña reverencia-

Los chicos no entendieron sus palabras y empezaron a reirse a carcajadas y la pobre chica estaba muy apenada mirando a todos lados

No es justo que se rian de ella – dijo Eiji cruzandose de brazos molesto- ya se …- se le prendio el foco – por aki por aki Mika-chan¡¡¡¡- alzando sus brazos-

La pelirrosa alzo la mirada y vio que un joven pelirrojo estaba llamandola- eto …profesor me puedo sentar al lado de el?-

Justamente eso iba a decir que te sentaras al lado del joven Kikumaru…- mientras continuo con la clase

La pequeña pelirrosa llego hacia donde estaba Eiji junto con Fuji ambos le sonrieron amablemente

_ que chicos más amables …uhmm pero el pelirrojo me llama la atención _Dijo sacando un papel de su bolsillo- si el también esta en mi lista ….-susurro para luego saltar- viva¡¡¡¡¡¡

Señorita Minamoto por favor …silencio…- dijo el profesor-

Lo siento lo siento – otra vez agacho la cabeza apenada-

Maki-chan es que eres muy despistada deberas –sonrio el pelirrojo-

Eto … es que aún no me acostumbro a este lugar …-hablo sin pensar-

Como que no estas acostumbrada si es una escuela como otras – dijo sonriendo el castaño-

Pues si …pero es que aún no me acostumbro- sentándose – es muy difícil ser una persona común y corriente…- suspiro pesadamente echando su cabeza en el pupitre para cerrar los ojos ligeramente-

El pelicastaño sonrio como lo hacia habitualmente al ver la expresión de la pequeña pelirrosada, al igual que el pelirrojo que le veia con cara aún de confusion al ver a una pequeña en su salón, aún no creia que estaba en cuarto

En uno de los salones de segundo año…todos comentaban acerca del examen sopresa que el profesor habia tomado, algunos con mucha molestia y otros como cualquier otro examen, entre los primeros estaba Momoshiro que estaba shockeado ya que no habia respondido nada…

Estoy perdido …- bajo sus brazos pesadamente saliendo del salón- como explicare mi nota en casa?...la que me espera y todo por no estudiar constantemente – apesadumbrado subio a la azotea, notando que aún Ryoma permanecia en dicho lugar pero su gorra cubria sus ojos y se podian escuchar sus ronquidos- este Echizen nunca cambiara …oye…levantate …-moviendole ligeramente- no es hora que vayas a tus clases…-

Uhm …cinco minutos más…-le dio la espalda-

Otros minutos más ni de balas – moviendole más fuerte- no puedes ser un chico irresponsable …-

Uhm …-abriendo sus ojos perezosamente – Momo-sempai?- reincorporandose para acomodarse la gorra y acomodarsela nuevamente- no tenias porque levantarme así …- limpiandose el uniforme- ya estaba a punto de levantarme por mi propia cuenta-

Y crees que me creere semejante cuento?...no naci ayer Echizen …-

Pero si fuera una niña boba y te mostrara el como baila mi falda …y ahí si me creerias no?- dandole la espalda-

Niña boba? Que insunuas que cuando hay una chica frente mio pierdo la cabeza?-

O no ..cuando vimos a esa niña?-

Tratala con respeto Echizen que es mayor que tu …-

Sera en edad…- volteandole a verle- mada mada dane Momo-sempai

Echizen …- se acerca a el y le da coscorrones- cuando aprenderas a respetarme eh?

Auch…Momo-sempai …duele – dijo zafandose de el- sera cuando aprendas a comportarte …- se perdio entre la puerta de servicio

Sera fastidioso este chico- se echo en el suelo- no logro comprenderlo…-cerrando los ojos ligeramente- no lo hago …y eso me da colera …-quedandose completamente dormido-

Ryoma se encontraba detrás de la puerta de servicio pero dando a las escaleras, suspiro pesadamente- Detesto esta sensación …-se toco el pecho- que sera?...es muy molesto …- empezo a bajar las escaleras para irse a su salón correspondiente-

Aki pues voy con mi segundo fic de Prince of tennis espero les guste porsiacaso es Yaoi, las parejas se daran en el transcurso de los capitulos

Matta ne

Mimi-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Prince of tennis no me pertenece TT aunque ya quisiera XD, le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi-sensei,los personajes son tomados para fines del fic , que es yaoi por supuesto, parejas , iran apareciendo en el transcurso del fic.

**_Capitulo 2: "Comienzan los problemas"_**

Terminaron las clases y todos los alumnos salieron para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas, en un aula de tercerco aún estaban tres chicos, los cuales dos de ellos miraban con caras de espirales lo que la tercera persona estaba que les explicaba

Uhm… no entiendo nada-rascandose la rosada cabellera- como es posible que el profesor nos torture con este tipo de ejercicios es muy malo TT así no se ganara el cielo- dijo mostrando un puchero-

Verdad que tengo razon Mika-chan?- dijo el pelirrojo apoyandose en el hombro del castaño que fungía de profesor-

Pero si esto es facil no se porque se hacen tantos problemas…por Mika-chan puedo entender-mirando su cara de que realmente era la primera vez que veia esas formulas- pero por otro lado Eiji…tu…-

Bueno es que – sonriendo nerviosamente- tu sabes …jejeje aún no me acostumbro-

Y por eso siempre tengo que estar al lado tuyo para soplarte las respuestas…-se cruzo de brazos fingiendo molestia-

Es que eres mi amigo y me quieres mucho…-colgandose de su cuello cuando este se levanto de su asiento-

Y por eso abusas…- sonrio-

La pelirrosa sonrio ante aquella escena y veia como esos dos chicos se llevaban muy bien y le gustaba eso, estaba muy feliz de haberse llevado tan bien con ellos, Eiji le ofrecio para acompañarlos a los entrenamientos de tenis a lo cual ella acepto gustosa, porque queria conocer más acerca de las relaciones de los humanos, en la salida de su aula, en los pasillos el pelirrojo diviso a un chico pelinegro de extraño estilo de cabellera ( traducción mimi con peinado estilo taza de arroz xD) y se acerco rapidamente hacia el colgandose de su cuello, Fuji y Mika lo siguieron

Oishi¡¡¡…-restrego sus mejillas a las ajenas- que tal las clases? Yo la pase mal como siempre con los numeros los malditos me odian . , vamos juntos a los entrenamientos si? Hoy también practicaremos juntos? Vamos a tu casa a estudiar después de entrenar? Me puedo quedar a dormir en tu casa?- hizo una pausa para respirar- que dices que dices?

Hola Eiji…-sonriendo apaciblemente como siempre- pues a todo lo que me has dicho pues claro – tratando de recordar cada cosa, el pelirrojo sonrio muy feliz y lo estrujo más, en medio de tanto estrujo el subcapitan del equipo de tenis miro a fuji y a la pequeña pelirrosa que estaba a su lado-

Hola Fuji y esa pequeña niña es prima tuya?- sonriendole dulcemente-

Hola Oishi bueno pues –rio ligeramente- no es mi primita es una nueva compañera de clases su nombre es Mika-

En serio?- dijo apenado- disculpame si Mika-chan? Mi nombre es Suichirou Oishi mucho gusto-

El gusto es mio Oishi-kun, Mika a tus servicios-haciendo una pequeña reverencia- no te culpo haberme confundido TT ya se que soy una enana pero no es mi culpa así me hicieron – con lagrimitas en los ojos-

No digas eso…- se separa de Eiji y le seca las lagrimas – no importa que seas un poco bajita lo importante es lo que tienes dentro-

Gracias Oishi-kun eres una persona muy linda de unos sentimientos sinceros- le miro con brillos en los ojos-

No es para tanto-se apeno-

. Oishi…- el pelirrojo se puso en medio de ellos dos- hazme caso

Eh? Decias algo Eiji?- mirando al pelirrojo-

No dije nada pero hazme caso – hizo un puchero-

Gomen Eiji-le sonrio-

Así esta mejor …-le tomo del brazo- vamos vamos a los entrenamientos

La pelirrosa se acerco al castaño- Eiji-kun siempre se comporta así- al ver el extraño de su comportamiento –

Solo cuando se trata de Oishi-sonrio abriendo los ojos-

Y eso por que se debe?- algo confundida-

Ya lo veras…ya lo veras…-tocandole el hombro con la palma de su mano- bueno vamos a las canchas de tenis?

Hai pero …primero tengo que ir a los servicios si? Me pueden esperar en la salida de la escuela?-

Deacuerdo pero no sera mejor esperarte aquí- dijo el pelirrojo- ya que aún no te ubicas-

No te preocupes Eiji-kun claro que si recuerdo la salida ustedes vayan nomas- sonriendole a todos-

Bueno entonces esperamos afuera- hablo el pelinegro y así se retiraron los tres chicos-

Mika se dirigio a los servicios higienicos y se estiro – uhmm que difícil ser un ser humano, primero no puedo utilizar mis alitas, luego que me pongan ejercicios que no entiendo y ahora . que ni siquiera se como voy a hacerle para comenzar con mi mision…pero debe de haber una forma si debe de haber – sonriendo animada- un angel en practica no puede dejarse vencer tan fácilmente viva¡¡-saltaba de un lado a otro emocionada,pero no se habia dado cuenta que habian un par de chicas que le miraban raro y se fueron disimuladamente del baño- u.u otra vez no me pude aguantar mala mania mia . si sigo así me descubriran antes de empezar- mojandose la cara- bueno Mika ahora vayamos con tus amigos- salio del baño cuando vio que no habia nadie y todo estaba vacio y tenebroso- que sucede aquí no hay nadie?- empezo a caminar de un lado a otro a otro a otro – creo que me perdi no puede ser debi de haberle echo caso a Eiji-kun- temblando de miedo- espero que no me suceda nada- cuando estaba retrocediendo, sintio que se topo con algo- no puede ser un anima no quiero morir tan joven TT

Fsh...oye que haces aún en la escuela…- se escucho una voz de ultratumba detrás de ella-

Es un alma en pena y encima es de una persona mitad serpiente no puede ser . -

El mencionado casi se cae por aquella declaracion pero le sujeta de la mochila y la hace voltear-

No me coma no tengo buen sabor- con los ojos cerrados asustada-

No te voy a comer ¬¬ abre los ojos- más que una petición fue una orden y ella abrio los ojos rapidamente- acaso tengo boca de serpiente?

Le miro y suspiro aliviada- perdon perdon –sonriendo apenada- es que soy nueva aquí y me he perdido una vez más le pido disculpas señor ser…digo..joven …-

Kaoru …Kaoru Kaidoh es mi nombre- le dijo mirandole lo más tranquilizadoramente posible pero no podia- sigueme- le tomo de la muñeca- te sacare de la escuela…-

Muchas gracias Kaoru-kun mi nombre es Mika mucho gusto- caminando un poco detrás de el- menos mal que encontre a una persona tan buena como usted-

El aludido se sonrojo un poco pero siguió caminando con la pequeña, aunque el también estaba merodeando la escuela porque estaba asustado ya que cuando salio de los servicios higienicos no habia nadie y como escucho voces extrañas que lo hicieron correr despavorido pero menos mal que encontro a la pequeña…

En la puerta de la escuela Fuji, Oishi y Eiji decidieron mejor ir a las canchas porque ya faltaban pocos minutos para iniciar los entrenamientos así que mejor era apurarse, tenian confianza de que Mika llegaria sin problema alguno a dicho lugar, en las canchas de entrenamiento un chico de cabellos negros y con gafas que no podian divisarse sus ojos escribia con mucho afan , al lado suyo se hallaba una jarra de color negro que expedia un olor muy extraño que no afectaba a aquel chico en su afan de escribir, alguien se le acerco-

Inui llegue a tiempo?- dijo aquella voz preocupada-

Taka-san…- dejando su libro de lado- pues eres el segundo en venir cinco minutos más y tendrias que tomarte el nuevo preparado que estoy preparado con ingredientes nunca echados en alguna comida –sonriendo maliciosamente-

En serio?- suspiro aliviado al verse salvado de aquel cruel brebaje- y donde están los demás?

No lo se es raro que Eiji, Oishi y Fuji se demoren …Tezuka esta con la profesora Ryosaki para ver las formaciones en los proximos partidos , Momo y Echizen pues…-al verlos llegar- no puede ser es un milagro que vengan temprano esto tengo que apuntarlo-cogio su cuaderno y comenzo a escribir-

Momo, Echizen …-el castaño de cabello cortos se acerco a ellos y vio como Momo le gritaba al pequeño pero este no le hacia caso-

Taka-san¡¡¡-saludo amigablemente el mayor –

Kawamura-sempai…-susurro el peliverde para seguir su camino-

Hasta cuando vas a seguir ignorandome eh? Echizen ¬¬…-

Y todavía lo preguntas?...- fue lo unico que dijo acercandose molesto a los vestidores-

El chico con gafas se levanto de su banca y se acerco a Momo y Taka-san

Que le hiciste esta vez Momoshiro?- le dijo acomodandose los lentes-

Yo no le he hecho nada . soy inocente de lo que se me pueda acusar-

Pues para que Echizen se ponga de esa manera has debido haber hecho algo Momo cuentanos no te diremos nada si es algo malo-

Tu también Taka-san?...no se porque se ha molestado conmigo solo recuerdo que esto paso…-

_Flashback_

_Momoshiro aún se encontraba en la azotea pensando en como le podia hacer para entender al pequeño que no salia de sus pensamientos, de pronto le volvio a sonar el estomago, además de acordarse de que hoy habia entrenamientos, así que se levanto y se dirigio hacia la puerta de entrada a los salones de clase, cuando sintio que algo cayo sobre el, era un cuerpo más pequeño que el, se sorprendio tanto al ver que aquella persona era el chico ''alegre'' de Echizen, lo cargo entre sus brazos y sonrio dulcemente al verlo dormir tan apaciblemente, trago en seco y suspiro pesadamente ¿Por qué no podia estar así siempre, pero el sueño tenia que acabar ya que tenia que levantarlo y nuevamente comenzarian las peleas y los gritoneos, pero no le quedaba de otra- Oye Echizen levantate tenemos que irnos a los entrenamientos- moviendole ligeramente-_

_Uhm …cinco minutos más…por favor…- el mayor no podia soportar eso no queria levantarlo pero no le quedaba de otro-_

_Echizen¡¡¡¡- gritandole haciendole levantar bruscamente y con molestia-_

_Ya te escuche momo-sempai- tratandose de mover pero se sintio aprisionado, dandose cuenta de la situación en la que se encuentra- ¬¬ podrias soltarme que ya estoy grandecito para que me carguen como un bebe-_

_Bueno…- lo solto cayendo de cadera en el suelo limpiandose las manos- así estas bien?-_

_Auch eso dolio ¬¬ más cuidado no crees?-_

_Tu me dijiste que te soltara…-_

_Si fuera una de tus amigas meneando la cola ¬¬ no les harias eso no?-_

_Dale la mula al trigo porque sigues pensando que yo soy siempre así eh?-_

_Con tus hechos me los demuestras-_

_Dime alguna vez que haya hecho eso eh?-_

_Ryoma no le dijo nada se levanto,limpio su uniforme y cuando queria avanzar perdio el equilibrio y antes que vuelva a caerse unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaron, el pequeño se sonrojo ligeramente- Momo-sempai…-_

_Echizen…-mirandole fijamente- yo …pues …-sonrojandose ligeramente-_

_A veces eres una molestia pero otras …-dijo con voz suave mirando a otro lado-_

_Tu también Echizen ¬¬…pero yo quiero decirte que ..-acerco su rostro casi a la altura del pequeño aún teniendole entre sus brazos-_

_Momo-sempai…-cerrando los ojos ligeramente sonrojado-_

_En eso que iban a juntar sus labios la puerta se abre y una joven de cabellos cortos y uniforme de la escuela llevaba una canasta y llamo alegremente- Momo-chan sempai¡¡¡ aquí esta mi canasta con la comida que me sobro la comemos juntos?_

_El moreno abrio los ojos ante aquella frase y solto al pequeño que se dio con el suelo,corriendo apresurado hacia donde estaba la chica- te acordaste te acordaste de este pobre chico moribundo de hambre gracias gracias-tomandole de las manos-_

_Claro que me acuerdo de usted Momo-sempai si es de mi mismo salón aparte que lo aprecio mucho-sonrio- además no me gusta comer sola-_

_Muchas gracias- sonrio empezando a comer todo lo que estaba dentro de la canasta-_

_En el otro lado de la azotea, la cara sonrojada de Ryoma se convirtió en una cara roja pero de colera, se levanto se acomodo la ropa se puso su gorra y salio del lugar no sin antes voltear a mirarle – Que te aproveche la comida – cerrando la puerta fuertemente detrás de el-_

_Momoshiro recien se acordo que estaba hacia unos minutos a solas con Echizen que desperto de su mundo de ensoñacion de la comida y se acerco a la puerta no sin antes darle gracias a su compañera,para luego ir a buscar a Ryoma, y este no le hizo caso y así estuvieron en todo el camino…_

Y eso fue lo que sucedió…- dijo cruzandose de brazos- no crees que es un absurdo que se haya molestado conmigo por eso?-

Momo ¬¬ eres muy malo como le pudiste hacer eso a O'chibi – dijo el pelirrojo apareciendo detrás de el-

Eiji-sempai?- asustandose volteo a mirarlo y no solo estaba el, sino también Fuji y Oishi- y desde cuando están aquí sempais?-

Desde que comenzaste tu relato momo como haces una cosa así? Y aún sabiendo como es echizen – dijo el pelinegro preocupado-

Pero de que habla Oishi-sempai?- rascandose la cabeza – no entiendo nada-

Cuando empiezes a madurar te daras cuenta momo- dijo el tensai sonriente, acercandose a Taka-san- vamos a entrenar juntos?-

Esta bien Fuji pero espero poder ganarte esta vez…- dijo inseguro de si mismo-

El castaño sonrio- Taka-san te olvidas de tu raqueta-

Uhm …- le miro apenado- gracias…-

Toma…- se lo da y el otro chico se transforma-

MOERUZE¡¡ BURNING¡¡..-empezo a agitar la raqueta- vamos vamos vamos a entrenar¡¡¡- alejandose de los demás-

Fuji-sempai¡¡¡espera- viendolos alejarse cuando volteo a ver a Eiji y Oishi estos también se habian ido a practicar juntos a otra cancha, suspirando pesadamente giro su mirada al unico que quedaba, Inui pero al ver como movia su jugo al pensar en la unica persona que lo tomaria temblo ligeramente y se retiro acercandose a los vestuarios pesadamente-

Dentro de los salones de la escuela…

Kaoru y Mika salieron de los salones de tercero y segundo, en el salón de primero habian movimiento de alumnos, unos miraban enternecidos a la pequeña junto al chico serio y con cara de pocos amigos, otros con miedo al ver el semblante del chico, todos menos una chica en especial de cabellos largos negros y ojos del mismo color, se les acerco corriendo con un equipo de fotografos al lado de ella, todos llevaban credenciales

Esta imagen debe estar en el periodico escolar- perfilo una imagen de los dos chicos- ustedes son perfectos para mi sesion de fotos

Eh?- dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo nerviosamente-

Fsh…que quieres niña molesta ¬¬…-

Mi nombre es Mayura saturada y soy la presidenta del club de fotogria y tu Kaidoh Kaoru y tu pequeña acompañante han sido eligidos para mi sesion de fotos-

Sesion de fotos? No quiero quiero ir a ver entrenar a mis amigos-

Yo paso –dijo mirandole desafiantemente-

No no eso si que no mis amados modelos…- sonriendo malignamente- y sobre todo tu Kaoru-kun tengo muchas fotos que te desmoronarian de tu imagen de persona temida…y sino quieres que las revele tendras que tomarte fotos eh?

Kaoru entendio claro de lo que la chica decia y asintio sin decir nada más, la pelirrosa estaba a punto de escaparse cuando una soga la sujeta

No tu ne te vas pequeña mia…sin ti no podria hacer las fotos- atando también a Kaoru- por precaucion y aquella chica con sonrisa maligna se los llevo-

Se parece a Inui-sempai -- - dijo el pelinegro suspirando pesadamente

No puede ser . ahora me sucede esto…porque a mi no es justo- se pone a lloriquear mientras Mayura sonreia malignamente arrastrandolos

Continuara…

Quien sera esta loca? Que les pasara a Kaoru, Mika, Ryoma y Momo, los demás xd?

No se pierdan mi proximo episodio xD( reeditado por mis equivocaciones producto del sueño que tenia xD mengo mengo chicos)

Matta ne

Mimi-chan

Gracias a todos los que han leido este intento de fic n.n


End file.
